Our Only Hope
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward Challenge: Sprung A Leak Two captains are randomly chosen, who start a selection chain, continuing until there are two teams of four, and one player left out. This player sits out, and they will not go on the reward. Then, one tribe member sits in a small boat in the middle of what is essentially a pool, while the three remaining members of the other team stand on a pontoon and use buckets to throw water at the boat to try and make it sink. The player in the boat can bail water out and move around with their hands. Sink the other team's boat first to score a point. In each round, someone different must sit in the boat. First to two wins. Reward: Village trip for authentic Norwegian meal Winner: Alex White, Julie Halpern, Levi Goodman, Leo Holden Immunity Challenge: Dragon Rider The final nine must each sit on an unsteady water-filled barrel over a swamp for as long as possible as the water slowly drains out. If they fall off or touch the structure holding the barrel, which is shaped like a dragon, they're out. Last one left wins. Winner: Julie Halpern Story Night 21 The final nine return from camp after blindsiding Chris. While everyone else is in a celebratory mood, Quinn berates the other men for flipping. He calls them weak-minded and that none of them will win. However, the four men just brush him off. Day 22 The final nine meet Jeff for their next reward challenge. After Levi and John pick teams, Quinn is left by himself and is unable to go on the reward. For the blue team, Julie is in the boat. For the light green team, Maria is in the boat. Julie does a good job keeping the light green teams water out of her boat while Maria struggles for a bit. However, Maria begins to do better but Julie keeps up her pace, as her boat is practically empty. After two minures, the blue team gets enough water in Maria's boat to sink it, winning them the first point. In the next round, Levi is on the boat for the blue team while Sam is on the boat for the light green team. The blue team hits Sam's boat hard with water, making it hard for her to keep the water out. Levi also struggles a bit, trying to keep up with the flow of water. However, Sam sinks first, winning the blue team reward. The blue team reach the feast and begin devouring it. Levi comments on the calmness without Quinn, to which Alex says that he is glad they didn't choose him. As Julie reaches for a napkin, a piece of rolled up paper falls out. Julie picks it up and reads it. Leo, knowing it's a clue, pushes Julie to read it out loud. Knowing she is caught, Julie reads it. Back at camp, Quinn states the light green team wouldn't have lost if they were chosen. Dejected by the loss, everyone chooses to ignore him. Maria decides to approach Quinn in an attempt to get him on her side. Maria states that the men betrayed Chris in the blink of an eye and will do the same to him. Quinn, realizing he is now a swing vote, gets a smug grin, which Maria notices. Justin notices Quinn's smug look and rants to Sam. He states they wish they got rid of Quinn earlier but are now forced to deal with him. Sam agrees, but secretly wants Quinn to be mad at Justin. Sam and Maria go off on their own and John takes this opportunity to talk to Justin. John says that the women may try to sway Quinn to their side to take out the men. Justin agrees, but hates the thought of working with Quinn. The two agree to vote with Quinn for one vote before getting rid of him. The reward winners return to camp and Leo tells Justin and John about the idol clue as Julie shows Maria and Sam the clue. Everyone, except Quinn, who is asleep, run out to search for the idol. Leo makes sure Levi doesn't find it by stalking her as Justin and Sam search together. Sam digs a hole in the side of a dirt mound and finds the idol. As Justin turns around, Sam takes the idol and stuffs it in her jean pocket. Day 23 Knowing he is safe as the swing vote, Quinn does nothing all day. He chooses to sleep in while everyone does the daily chores. Julie, obviously annoyed, goes to Sam. The two hate having to try and work with Quinn to gain a majority as his ego is a cancer to the tribe. Sam says they need to keep their annoyance to a minimum because he plays emotionally and if he hates them more than he currently does, he will go with the men. Leo, sick of Quinn's attitude, wakes him up. Leo states Quinn has to help around camp as they need each other to survive. Quinn berates Leo and warns him, saying he can easily vote him out. Leo also warns Quinn, saying that he can also be voted out and they can just go to rocks at eight. Quinn brushes off Leo's threat and lays back down. Meanwhile, Alex brings John and Justin to the well. Alex states that they need to go after Julie. Justin is unsure why, which causes Alex to state that Julie could have the idol since she was the one who got the clue. He also adds that Julie is the strongest woman in challenges. John agrees, but Justin is apprehensive. Day 24 The final nine meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. After Leo gives back the necklace, Jeff goes over the challenge. Ten seconds into the challenge, Quinn begins to struggle. He curses nonstop before he finally falls, eliminating him from the challenge. John also starts to struggle but fixes his balance. The nine go on for another half an hour before Leo suddenly falls, eliminating him from the challenge. Sam quickly follows, leaving Justin, Levi, Maria, Alex, John, and Julie. Julie begins to shake, which causes Alex to look over. While she recovers, the distraction causes Alex to fall. Maria soon follows. The last four go on for another hour and a half. Jeff notes the dedication the four have. Justin, tired, bows out of the challenge, leaving John, Levi, and Julie. Levi, knowing John and Julie can last longer than her, also bows out and joins the other six on the bench. Julie tries to strike a deal but John ignores her. John, once again, starts to struggle and is unable to recover. He falls off, giving Julie the immunity win. The final nine and everyone, except Quinn, congratulate Julie on her win. The four men go off on their own to talk strategy. Alex says they need a new target as their original target is now safe. John brings up Maria, calling her scrappy and a social threat. Leo agrees, saying that if Maria gets to the end, she will have every jury vote. Meanwhile, the women plus Quinn stay in the shelter. Maria says that Alex is a physical threat and can win almost any challenge. Sam agrees and says they need to get rid of Alex. However, Quinn states he wants Justin out. Julie states that no one wants Justin out yet as he's not a big physical threat as Alex. Quinn continues to push Justin and only Levi seems to agree with him. Quinn gets up and leaves as Levi begins to say they may need to vote Justin in order to guarantee Quinn's loyalty. Sam says that no one will be willing to change their vote. John approaches Quinn and asks who from the women he would want out. Smugly, Quinn states he wants Maria out as he can't stand her. John then says that the other men are voting Maria and would appreciate his vote. At Tribal, Quinn confidently states he is the swing vote so he is as safe as Julie. The eight roll their eyes but don't say anything to anger Quinn. Jeff asks Quinn if his overconfidence will be his undoing in the game. He states it won't as he knows he's running the game. Justin lets out a small snicker but Quinn doesn't hear it. When asked how Quinn went from being the outsider to the swing, Levi states that the men and women just agreed to work together for one vote and now need Quinn to gain majority. The tribe is then called to vote. No one stands up to reveal an idol and Jeff starts to read the votes. After four Alex votes and four Maria votes, Jeff pulls out Quinn's vote. It is a vote for Maria, making her the first member of the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Quinn's arrogance grows. * Justin targets Quinn. * Levi blows up! Author's Notes